


Sick

by queenbree17



Series: Christmas Time [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Time, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, M/M, getting sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/pseuds/queenbree17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean got sick after playing out in the cold without a coat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy. let me know what you think

Dean kicked the covers off of him and sat up. Cas walked over to the bed and pushed him back down, throwing the covers over him. “Stay in bed Dean, and for God’s sake quit taking the thermometer out of your mouth.”

“I’m not sick,” Dean complained, followed by a sneeze.

“Yeah, yeah, now let me take your temperature or I’ll call your mother.”

Dean grumbled, but opened his mouth for the thermometer. He let Cas wrap their comforter around his shoulder and sat there until the thermometer beeped.

Cas sighed, “Dean you have a fever. You really shouldn’t have played in the snow yesterday without your coat. I’ll go make you some breakfast and get you some medicine, stay in bed.” As he left the room he turned back and pointed at his boyfriend, “And I mean it, stay in bed.”

Taking care of a sick Dean was never easy. Dean always wanted to get up and work his way through his sickness, but that always made it worse. In the kitchen Jo and Charlie were chatting over cereal. Last night they had decided to share the guest room instead of having Charlie sleep on the couch like Dean suggested.

“How’s Dean?” Jo asked when she saw Cas.

“He has a fever.” Cas replied as he popped some toast in the toaster and pulled out some eggs.

“You should give him a sleeping pill to make him sleep through the day.” Charlie suggested. “If you want I have a few extra.”

Cas shook his head, “Nah, Dean would kill me if I did that. I’ll just make the day miserable for him and make him lie in bed. How’d you two sleep last night?”

“Fine,” Jo said, “It’s been about six years since I saw Charlie last, what with her always moving around.”

Charlie smiled, “Yeah, I forgot how much you like to snuggle.”

“You’re complaining about me snuggling when you snore like a bear?” Jo asked incredulously.

“I do not snore.” Charlie threw a piece of cereal at the blonde. “And if I do, and that’s a big if, they are dainty little cute snores.”

Jo threw cereal back across the table, “Your ‘dainty little cute snores’ woke me up last night.”

Cas left the kitchen with Dean’s breakfast before Charlie and Jo really started fighting. He was pleasantly surprised to find Dean still bundled up in bed. He placed the plate of food and the glass of water on the bedside table and handed Dean some medicine, “Here, Dean, take these.”

Dean sat up and obediently did what he was told. After he took his medicine Cas crawled into bed next to Dean and gave him his food. “I know you don’t like being sick, but you have to rest or you won’t get better.”

Dean pushed the plate away and leaned his head against Cas’s shoulder. “I’m so tired. I couldn’t sleep last cuz I was too hot.”

Cas carded his fingers through Dean’s dirty blond hair, “You can sleep all day and later if you want to take a bath I’ll help you so you can just sit there.”

Dean smiled and pressed his lips to Cas’s shoulder. “I love you, Cas.”

“I love you, too.” Cas replied, but Dean was already sleep. He sat there for a moment or two, not wanting to wake Dean, who was a light sleeper, before getting up and taking the plate back to the kitchen. There he was greeted with something he had not been expecting.

Jo was straddling Charlie and the two of them were passionately making out. Cas almost dropped his plate, startling the two girls. Jo jumped up and fixed her shirt, which had ridden up.

“I’m sorry,” Cas said, “I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

Charlie smiled at the way Jo fixed her clothes and stuttered out an excuse. “We, uh, we used to date when Charlie lived here.”

Cas smiled, “Looks like that candle never went out.”

Charlie stood up and grabbed Jo’s hand, pulling her out of the kitchen and to the guest room, “Don’t worry, we’ll keep it in the bed.”

Cas chuckled as he heard the guest bedroom door close.

 

Several hours later Cas heard Dean calling for him. He got up from his cozy reading spot on the couch and headed down the hall. Dean was rolled up in the blankets like a burrito, “Cas, I wanna take a bath, I’m hot.”

“Well maybe you’d cool down if you took the covers off.” Cas said.

Dean stuck out his bottom lip, “But you said you’d give me a bath.”

Cas rolled his eyes. Dean could be such a baby sometimes. “Fine, come on, but I’m not carrying you.”

Dean smiled and hopped out of bed as if he weren’t sick and followed Cas to the bathroom. While Cas filled the bathtub with water he lifted his hand to feel Dean’s head. “It feel like your fever has gone down. Are you hungry?”

“A bit, but I want a bath first.” Dean said with a devilish grin.

Cas rolled his eyes, “Take your clothes off, the tubs almost full.”

“But I’m sick, you should take my clothes off for me.”

“I think you are feeling much better, Dean Winchester. I think you are feeling well enough to give yourself a bath.” Cas said, crossing his arms.

Dean pouted and stepped closer to Cas. “But I want you to give me   a bath.”

Cas stared into Dean’s green eyes and sighed. He shut the water off and pulled his boyfriend’s t-shirt off and then his boxers. Dean made Cas guide him to the tub and hold his hand as he slowly sunk into the water.

“It’s hot,” Dean complained.

“Too bad,” Was all Cas said as he splashed water over Dean’s head.

“What are you doing?” Dean whined as Cas began to massage shampoo into his hair.

“I’m giving you a bath.”

“Yeah, but I thought you were going to give me a _bath_ bath.”

“You are sick, Dean.” Cas replied as he poured more water on Dean’s head. “You need a soothing bath, not a stimulating _bath_ bath.”

Dean grumbled about how he wasn’t really that sick and sunk down in the tub until his chin was at water level. He tried to give Cas a hard time as Cas gave him an actual bath, but Cas just ignored him.

When Dean was all squeaky clean Cas helped him out of the tub and wrapped him up in a big towel before leading him back to bed. Dean fell onto the bed, still wrapped in the towel. Cas climbed in after him, “Are you going to get dressed, Dean?”

“Why?”

Cas sighed at how difficult Dean was being. He ran his hand over Dean’s tense shoulders, feeling them loosen under his touch. He kept rubbing Dean’s shoulders and back until the pout melted from Dean’s face and was replaced with a small smile.

“Dean,” Cas whispered against his ear, “I think you will need another bath.”

“What? Why?” Dean asked, looking up at Cas.

Cas reached under the towel, running his hand down Dean’s stomach. He trailed his finger along Dean’s length feeling Dean shudder under his touch.

“Will I get a bath or a _bath_ bath this time?” Dean asked in a husky voice.

“A _bath_ bath.” Cas replied before smashing his lips against Dean’s.


End file.
